<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Lass uns abhauen!" by CreedenceLeonoreGielgud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122030">"Lass uns abhauen!"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreedenceLeonoreGielgud/pseuds/CreedenceLeonoreGielgud'>CreedenceLeonoreGielgud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>18th Century CE RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, M/M, counterfactual history i guess, das ist jedenfalls nicht wies wirklich passiert ist, friedrichs fluchtversuch mit katte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreedenceLeonoreGielgud/pseuds/CreedenceLeonoreGielgud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>„Nur wird beide. Stell dir vor. Frei sein.“ Er trinkt wieder und beginnt, auf und nieder zu laufen, während Katte ihn mit leidender Mine anblickt. „Zu Voltaire und Rosseau. Nicht weiter in diesem dunklen preußischen Loch versauern, wo es keine Musik gibt und man nicht lesen darf. Wir werden trinken wie heute, aber nicht, um uns irgendeine öde Armee anzusehen. Was juckt mich das! Wir werden trinken und mit den bedeutendsten Köpfen unserer Zeit diskutieren.“</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Friedrich II von Preußen | Frederick the Great/Hans Hermann von Katte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Lass uns abhauen!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es ist 1730 und wir befinden uns auf dem Zeithainer Lustlager, einem der größten und prunkvollsten barocken Feste seiner Zeit. August der Starke hat vor 10 Jahren den 20jährigen Nordischen Krieg gewonnen und seine Truppen daraufhin neu ausgerüstet und organisiert. Diese Leistung will er nun 48 Fürsten aus ganz Europa, die mit ihren Truppen auch Lager aufgeschlagen haben, demonstrieren. Darunter Friedrich Wilhelm I. von Preußen, der seinen Sohn Friedrich II. krampfhaft zu einem großen Feldherren erziehen will. Die beste Gelegenheit! Dieser aber spielt Flöte, trägt 'Mädchenkleidung' und liest französische Bücher. </p>
<p>Es ist also ein schwüler Abend im August, und der 18jährige Kronprinz sitzt mit dem 8 Jahre älteren Leutnant Hans Hermann von Katte an einem reich mit Alkohol beladenen Tisch. Er starrt lethargisch die Attraktion des Abends an: einen 1800 Kilo schweren Riesenstollen, der von acht Pferden ins Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit gezogen wird.<br/>
Alle freuen sich nun über den Riesenstollen, der mit einem Riesenmesser angeschnitten wird, nur Friedrich sitzt dort und starrt abwechselnd in die Leere und seinen vollen Becher mit Wein. </p>
<p>"Nichts trinken?", fragt Katte. </p>
<p>Mh, macht Friedrich. </p>
<p>"Was ist denn, Fritz?", bohrt er, die beiden sind schließlich seit Jahren Freunde. Sie haben gemeinsam viele Schulstunden durchgesessen, in denen Friedrich berechnen sollte, wo man am besten Katapulte auf dem Schlachtfeld platziert. </p>
<p>"Ich halts nich mehr aus", brummt der Kronprinz. </p>
<p>Der Bedienstete, der mit dem Kuchen die Runde macht, bietet auch den beiden zwei Stücke dar. Während Katte sein Stück mit einem freundlichen Nicken entgegennimmt, sagt Friedrich knapp: "Verpiss dich" </p>
<p>Dann flüstert er Katte zu und bedeutet ihm, mitzukommen. Dieser greift vorsorglich nach einer Karaffe Wein, bevor die beiden sich von dem lärmenden Getümmel entfernen und schließlich am Waldrand niederlassen. Der Kronprinz blickt seinen Begleiter ernst an und zieht sein Hemd aus, wirft es wütend zu Boden. Blutergüsse. Er dreht sich: rote Striemen auf dem Rücken. Er packt den Wein und trinkt so schnell, dass aus Kattes schmerzerfülltem Blick ein verwunderter wird. </p>
<p>"Lass uns abhauen", sagt er, "endlich weg von diesem Bastard, endlich weg von dieser scheiß preußischen Disziplin" </p>
<p>"Fritz", sagt Katte, der den Krug entgegennimmt und einen Schluck nimmt. </p>
<p>Friedrich wischt seinen Mund mit dem Arm ab und und sieht dem Leutnant in die Augen: "Heute Nacht. Nach Frankreich. Zwei Pferde"</p>
<p>Dieser versucht sich abzuwenden, Friedrich packt ihn an den Schultern. „Nur wird beide. Stell dir vor. Frei sein.“ Er trinkt wieder und beginnt, auf und nieder zu laufen, während Katte ihn mit leidender Mine anblickt. „Zu Voltaire und Rosseau. Nicht weiter in diesem dunklen preußischen Loch versauern, wo es keine Musik gibt und man nicht lesen darf. Wir werden trinken wie heute, aber nicht, um uns irgendeine öde Armee anzusehen. Was juckt mich das! Wir werden trinken und mit den bedeutendsten Köpfen unserer Zeit diskutieren.“</p>
<p>„Dein Vater würde uns beide erschießen“, antwortet Katte trocken, der sich ins Gras fallen lässt. Er sieht kurz gen Himmel, denn in der Ferne blitzt ein Feuerwerk über dem Lager auf.</p>
<p>„Und wenn schon!“, fährt der Kronprinz ihn an, „Alles besser! Ich geh heute Nacht. Du kannst mitkommen oder es sein lassen. Keith sattelt ein Pferd für mich“<br/>
„Fritz, du bist betrunken“</p>
<p>„Und du bist feige!“, Friedrich lässt den Weinkrug unsanft zu Boden fallen und beginnt, wieder in Richtung des Lagers zu laufen. Er murmelt noch etwas wie: „Nicht mehr viel Zeit, der Alte wird bald mit Fressen und Saufen fertig sein“</p>
<p>In diesem Moment springt Katte auf und sagt ganz ruhig: „Es geht mir nicht um mein Leben. Es geht mir um deins. Ich könnts mir nicht verzeihen, wenn dir etwas geschieht.“<br/>
Mit diesen Worten bleibt Friedrich stehen. Katte fasst seine Hand und lässt seinen Kopf an die Stirn des Anderen sinken: „Aber wenn du wirklich gehst, geh ich mit.“ Er sieht fest in seine Augen. „Ich bin, wo auch immer du bist." Friedrich verhakt seine Finger in denen des Leutnants und führt die sich haltenden Hände an sein Herz. </p>
<p>„He!“ Die beiden zucken zusammen. </p>
<p>„He, ist da wer!“ Noch bevor der Kronprinz sich umsehen kann, drückt Katte ihn zu Boden. Die beiden kauern im kühlen Gras, während sie einen nicht sonderlich großen, rundlichen Mann in feinen Kleidern erblicken. Ihre Augen heften sich an seine dürftig vom Mond beschienene Silhouette, die scheinbar suchend hin- und herläuft. </p>
<p>„Scheiße, das ist doch Von Brühl“, flüstert Katte, „Was macht der denn hier?“</p>
<p>„Was machen wir, wenn der uns so vorfindet?“, zischt Friedrich, der kurz an sich und seinem bloßen Oberkörper heruntersieht.  </p>
<p>Katte dreht seinen Kopf zu dem Premierminister, der schon wieder rufend in eine andere Richtung aufbricht. Mit einem müden Lächeln im Gesicht flüstert er seinem Begleiter zu: „Der Alte hat nichts gesehen. Jetzt sind wir wohl schon auf der Flucht, was?“</p>
<p>Die beiden jungen Männer brechen also in Richtung des Zeltlagers auf. Beide sehen sich ab und zu verstohlen um, gelangen aber ohne Zwischenfälle zu Friedrichs Pagen Keith und den Stallungen. Letzterer sattelt, ohne viele Fragen zu stellen, zwei Pferde und reicht dem mittlerweile frierenden Kronprinzen einen Umhang. </p>
<p>Die beiden reiten im Galopp los und werden erst, als die Pferde sichtbar nach Atem ringen, langsamer. Mittlerweile ist es ganz ruhig und scheint, als sei es lediglich eine sternenklare Sommernacht ohne Bedeutung. </p>
<p>„Was, wenn uns Keith verpfeift?“, fragt Katte, „Was, wenn man uns in Frankreich nicht haben will?“</p>
<p>„Dann gehen wir ins Kloster“, antwortet Friedrich, als hätte er sich den Plan schon lange zurechtgelegt. </p>
<p>„Ein ödes Leben“, der andere junge Mann blickt in die Ferne, ganz als würde er die Freiheit noch ein letztes Mal sehen wollen. Irgendwo dort ruft eine aufgescheuchte Lerche.</p>
<p>„Man wird uns nicht erkennen. Und die Frauen, die der Alte mir immer vorführt, werden mir sicher nicht fehlen“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>